Stranger In My Condo
by II-Basic-Romantics-II
Summary: Natsu is broken between jumping off a roof, and living with a complete stranger! What will he do? RATED M SEXUAL CONTENT LucyxNatsu fic... :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Twenty-Two year old Natsu stood up upon the scaffolding of the apartment building, ready to take his own life. No one would notice anyway. This was the only way he could alleviate his pain. He couldn't run anymore. He couldn't keep living his life like he did. If his parents didn't want him, then who else would? He grew up in a foster home. He saw how the happy couples came there, young and old. How they would stop, and give judging stares at his pink hair. He saw how they witnessed his outrageous and disturbing thoughts. Natsu was born a corrupted child. He grew up seeing things he shouldn't. Now, there he stood with his hair dyed black as night. He dyed it over the years, to avoid bullying, which would then lead to him getting into useless brawls.

"This is it. I wonder if I'll go to hell." Natsu mumbled to himself as he took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this." a soft voice assured. Natsu scowled as he continued to stare at the sunset. Why did the good voice of conscience decide to tell him something now? Wasn't this the part when the angel of death took him away? "You don't have to do this, every person has a purpose on this world." the voice said again. Natsu finally decided to turn around. Standing on the safe part of the roof was a young blonde woman. Her hair was long and shiny, her eyes a glowing brown. She was an angel, but he didn't think she was the angel of death. She was a real life, beautiful breathing goddess. She wore a flowing light blue sleeveless sundress that blew in the wind showing her feminine form.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilla, and you are?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu, let's talk this over." Lucy said as she walked closer to him.

"Don't walk any closer if you're not gonna push Me." he retorted harshly. Was he crazy? Lucy then stopped in her footsteps.

"Please, just step down." she pleaded as she stepped to him as slowly as she could so he wouldn't notice.

"Why should I, you don't even know me?"

"I'd like to get to know you; if you'd let Me." she smiled. He was hesitant. However, he decided to step down. Lucy took his hand, and helped him down. At that moment, he just broke down, crying hysterically. He could've been splattered across the streets, people screaming and shouting. "See, was that so hard?"

Natsu's eyes were shut tightly. "Do you have somewhere to stay?" she asked him. He nodded in the negative. "Anyone to call?" he nodded no again. He averted his gaze away from Lucy, staring at the now vanishing sun.

"It's late, would you like to stay at my place for a while?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. How could she allow a stranger into her home? He could've been a rapist or murder, or a complete psychopath. Did that not concern her? Maybe she was a lonely, desperate girl.

"But, I'm a complete stranger."

"I-I know it's bizarre, just take this kind gesture."

The very rooftop they were standing on was the building where the strange girl lived. It was very luxurious. She must've been rich.

"I'm assuming you don't have any clothes, but you can borrow some of my boyfriend's."

_**'BOYFRIEND!? If she was my girlfriend, I'd be furious! Letting a strange man inside, and allowing him to wear my clothes. Not to mention this crazy guy almost killed himself.' **_Natsu thought to himself.

"I also have a guest bedroom and bathroom. Stay as long as you like."

"What about your _boyfriend?"_

"Oh, no worries. He won't be back in a week." Natsu stared at the end table by the couch, seeing the picture of her and a bluish-black haired slanty eyed guy. "Gray, his name is Gray." Lucy said, handing him the clothes. "You can take a shower if you'd like." Natsu nodded. He wasn't a guy of many words, huh? She pointed him to the guest bathroom, and headed to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Natsu began to recollect himself. Maybe it wasn't' meant for him to end his life. He couldn't have really wanted to kill himself, otherwise he wouldn't so will to go with Lucy. This was all a scattered blur. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the black hair dye leak from his hair. "Dammit!" he sweared. It must've been a rinse; oh well. After taking a much needed shower, he got out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wanted his clothes washed.

He grabbed another towel, drying his damned natural pink hue hair. Lucy stood in the living room, flabbergasted. First thing she noticed was his sharp abs and cuts. Then his pink hair.

"Yes, this is my real hair color." he said before she could say anything. She had her mouth wide open. "You should close your mouth before a bug fly in." Natsu said slyly.

"Ummm...W-what do you need?" she asked, still staring at his hunky muscles. He was more ripped than Gray. She couldn't quite catch why Natsu wanted to kill himself. He was obviously very handsome. She was just waiting for that towel to drop, secretly.

"Can you wash my clothes?" he asked as he handed them to her.

"Sure. Oh, and I brought a new pack of undies for ya." she said

"They're too small." Lucy began blushing wildly. Geez, how big was he packing?

_**'Stop Lucy! You have a boyfriend! You shouldn't be thinking of another man's package!' **_she thought. But she was curious.

"I'll just wear the sweatpants." Lucy's face practically turned red as a tomato. Sweatpants, without underwear, ON A MAN! A very poisonous mix. She could feel a nosebleed brewing up.

"Okay, I-I-I fixed some soup." she said as she took off her apron, going to take a shower herself.

After her own shower, Lucy returned to the kitchen and fixed herself some soup. She sat across from Natsu, who was now dressed. _**'Dear god!' **_ "So tell me, why you tried to kill yourself?" she asked.

"I just...had a breaking point. I couldn't keep living how i lived. I was homeless, jobless. My parents gave me up as a child. I could remember how they would argue, over me. They didn't love me, or want me. They didn't play with me like the other kids' parents. Or pick me up after school. They have even abandoned me before...I..." he started to cry.

"I know what it's like to want to take your own life. Five years ago, when i was only fifteen, i wanted to be the popular girl. My father was rich, but i wanted to have friends, who were friends for me; not because i had money. I did drugs, whatever possible, but one time...I was...drugged and raped." She started crying herself. "It was filmed and broadcasted online. I was so..._Embarrassed. _I felt...disgusted with myself, and the people who did that...I trusted them. Thinking they were my true friends. Even though that was a while ago, it's still a sensitive, traumatic subject..."

"I just wanted to kill myself. "She started again. "I took a lot of pills that night, but my dad rushed in not long after that, and saved me. Looking back... I'm glad he did that. Those kids were charged with Child pornography. They're still in prison." Lucy Sobbed. Natsu placed his hand on hers'. He wiped her eyes with his thumb. He felt that her story was WAY worse than what he went through, or at least equaled the same pain. You would've never thought such a beautiful girl went through what she did. Natsu then found his other hand on her cheek, their faces close. Their lips were inching closer and closer. Lucy then heard keys at the front door. She backed away quickly, nearly jumping out of her stool. She began eating her soup hurriedly; wiping her tears away. Then, the door opened.

"Lucy! I'm Home!"

"Gray!" she rushed to the front door and jumped on Gray, kissing him all over his face. "Wow, what are you doing here a week early?"

"Well, our job got canceled, so..." when they walked into the kitchen, there was Natsu rubbing the back of his neck. "Who the hell is he?"

"Natsu, this is my boyfriend Gray, Gray, this is a friend of mine, Natsu." Lucy said nervously. "He'll be staying with us as long as he likes."

"Is that my T-Shirt, and my Sweatpants?" Gray asked, his scowl full formed. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Gray closed the den room door harshly, then, the bickering began. "How can you let a man into our home?!"

"What the hell Gray! I told you he's a friend, so you're the only man allowed in here?!" Lucy belted.

"Well, yeah, when I'm not home!"

"How do I know you're not fucking some other woman? And don't forget that this is _**MY **_condominium! And _**MY**_ father is sponsoring your low-life business!" she screamed.

"Ugh! The Nerve of you!"

"The Nerve of you!" it was silent for a while. Lucy then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She went into her room, and slammed that door too.

Gray then came out, and apologized to Natsu. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Gray Fullbuster." Natsu snickered.

_**'Gray Fullbuster?'**_ he thought childishly.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"No, some soup went down the wrong tube." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Tell Lucy I'm leaving please." Gray said. Natsu nodded as gray exited the condo.

"Hehe, Fullbuster..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Please don't be such a tease!" she whined. Natsu's hands her so deliciously intoxicating. These damned ropes her hurting her wrists. She wanted to touch him, feel his abs, his lips, and his strong back muscles.

"Shhh," he hushed to his dear Lucy. Natsu then kissed her neck, nibbling it a bit. She then grinded her hips to his, wanting him to penetrate her. She saw that cunning fanged smile he gave her. He liked this didn't he? Then, Natsu roughly grabbed hold of her thighs, sliding down, placing his face inches above her sex. Lucy blushed as she felt her fervent heat rise in her belly. Natsu looked up at her, licking his lips.

"Natsu!" Lucy awoke from her slumber, sweating heavily. She just had a very explicit, vivid, dream about a stranger she just met today. She threw the covers off herself wildly, revealing her blue Russian breed cat, Happy at the bottom of her feet. "Oh Happy, I forgot all about you."

_Meow!_

Lucy picked up the Grey-blue furred cat and walked into the living room seeing that the TV was still on. _**'Natsu must still be here.' **_she thought. She placed Happy gently on the floor, and walked over to the couch. He was uncovered, and so she placed her favorite blue floral blanket over him.

"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled in a stressed moan. Her face went red. She continued covering him quickly, but he grabbed her wrist tightly. She looked down in his golden eyes.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to wake y-"

"It's okay." he said gruffly. "Gray Left."

"I know." she replied. Natsu sat up and made room for Lucy to sit by him. Lucy then reached down and picked up Happy, sitting him on her lap.

"Oh, who's this little guy?"

"Happy, Gray adopted him from a rescue center on our first anniversary. He's a Blue Russian." Lucy smiled.

"About Gray, I'm sorry. If i wasn't here, maybe you w-"

"Don't apologize. Gray is an ass." She said sorrowfully. It was quiet. The only noise was the television. Even Happy didn't make a '_puuuurrr'_

"I remember living in the foster home. There was this girl Juvia, born in France, but brought here at seven. You remind me of her." Natsu said, feeling nostalgic.

"I remind you of a French girl?" Lucy laughed.

"No, you have good, GREAT character like her. She was my first love."

"Did she take your virginity?" Lucy asked.

"No, guys don't have a painful barrier, so therefore Itook her vir-"

"Well, was it your first time?"

"Maybe."

They looked at each other for a while, Then bursted into laughter. They sat there for a while staring for a staring into each other's eyes. They were staring so hard you'd think their searching each other's souls. Smiles were plastered on each other's faces and then, their faces got closer. Natsu made the first move on impulse, and began taking Lucy's lips into his. The kiss was so longing. Natsu then playfully bit down on Lucy's bottom lip, gaining a moan from her. He laid her down on the couch, their legs in a tangle. Lucy gasped as she felt his large, hardened member press against her leg. She moaned as their tongues intertwined, and Natsu strongly lifted her on top his lap. His touch was simply infectious. Her heat rose as she felt his ready cock poke her bottom. His hands gripped the nape of her neck firmly as Lucy straddled him rhytmically. She was lost in the tango of the moment. She purred lowly as Natsu's hands groped her plump round breasts, rubbing them scrupulously. Lucy moved from the kiss and let out a satisfied cry.

"W-wait!" Lucy moaned. "We can't do this."

"But I thought you wanted t-"

"Natsu, I Love Gray. I can't...I'm Sorry." You're a good guy, but i just..."

"I understand." He said sadly. He felt like knew her. Like they've loved before. He understood that they just met, but it was something about her, so unavoidable. "I'm sorry." Natsu smiled lightly and rubbed her soft cheek. Lucy got up from Natsu's lap and sat on the couch. Truth is, Lucy hasn't had sex in a long time. She had suspicions than Gray was fucking someone else. He didn't make love to her like he used to. She felt crazy inside, was she so horny that she'd sleep with a stranger?

The next morning, Lucy woke up, but Gray wasn't by her side. He didn't have to work today, so why been he asleep by her like always? She checked the bathroom, the den, the kitchen, everywhere. Maybe she didn't check well enough. She went back into the kitchen, and saw the note on the fridge door:

Dear Lucy,

I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I've packed all of my things, and i have left.

I can't be with you anymore. I never really loved you.

All these years, I couldn't bring myself to tell you.

I truly am in love with someone else. I'm sorry. I left my set of keys by the bed.

Gray.

Tears began falling from her eyes. All those years...wasted. She truly loved him, and he couldn't be man enough to tell her to her face? He could've did that much.

_**'Bastard'**_

She was crying so hard that she could hardly breathe. Her and Gray had something special, at least she thought so. She slid down the kitchen counter; she felt weak. She didn't care if anyone heard her cries. The only one who could ease the pain was Gray. Isn't funny, the one who causes you pain is the one who can ease it? Why didn't he wait...to explain it all? Natsu came rushing in, seeing the crumbled, crying Lucy on the floor. He kneeled down to her, pulling her into his grasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a solemn tone. Poor Lucy couldn't even talk. She was still crying, in a hiccup-like tone. She passed him the note shakily. Natsu read it, his brows etching closer at the center of his forehead. "This bastard! How can he be so heartless and careless?" Natsu shouted. He didn't know Gray that well, but he now knew his character. Lucy clutched Natsu's shirt. She stopped crying, but her breathing was still uneven.

She stood up, Natsu still on her hip, and picked up the cordless phone.

"Who are you calling...Don't tell me you're calling him! Don't d-"

"Hush." she dialed the numbers on the phone. "Yes, I'd like to cancel a credit card...I'd like to send all of the money to another card."

_**"Please hold"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Where do you want to go Hun?" Gray asked this woman he's supposedly was with when he was with Lucy. Her name was Juvia. She was born in France, but had to leave, off to a foster home at 7. (Sounds familiar doesn't it?)

"Ve shall go to my hometown, France!" Juvia giggled with her French accent quite fluent. They were at the Airport, ready and packed, unknown of what was about to unravel.

"Where to, Sir?" The ticket woman asked.

"Two tickets to France, First class."

"Passports, and how will you be paying?" the woman asked.

"Credit card." Gray said as he pulled out the credit card, confidently passing it to the woman.

"I-I'm sorry Sir, you're card has been canceled."

"W-what!? There is $15,000 dollars on that card!" Gray Belted.

"Eh, please try it again?" Juvia pleaded.

The woman swiped the card once more, but the same sad expression was on her pretty little face. "I'm sorry sir, it still says insufficient funds."

"Dammit Lucy!" he had to handle this, now.

He banged on Lucy's door furiously. "LUCY! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" he yelled violently. He woke Lucy and Natsu, who were on the couch asleep in each other's arms.

"Gray! GO AWAY!" Lucy yelled groggily.

"Did you cancel my card?" he said with clenched teeth. Lucy then stormed to the front door, swinging it open, and nearly off the hinges. Natsu was behind her closely, just in case Gray tried anything. "What are you still doing here pinky?"

"It doesn't concern YOU, just like the card doesn't concern YOU. That card is MINE, with MY money!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. How could he have the nerve to burst into her apartment telling her what she could, and couldn't do? Then a dark blue haired girl came up behind Gray.

"J-Juvia? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked quizzically.

"Natsu?"

"This is the girl you've been fucking?" Lucy asked wide eyes. Gray bit his tongue. Lucy tried to get at Juvia, but Natsu held her back. Lucy then spit in Gray's face. "How dare you!? Not only were you not man enough to break up with me in my face, you bring the woman you're fucking to my Apartment?!" she ran into the kitchen and grabbed the note he wrote her and balled it up. "Take your shitty apology with you." then she threw it at him.

"Let me ask you something, were you with me just for the money?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. He balled up his fists, trying to hold back his tears. Honestly, he WAS with her just for the money, but gained feelings too. He didn't want it to end like this. "That's what I thought. Just like everyone else." she mushed his face, and slammed the door in frustration. She never wanted to see Gray Fullbuster's face ever again.

After Lucy calmed down and dozed off, Natsu carried her to her room, but she woke up not soon after he laid her in her bed. "Wait, Natsu...can you...Hold me...Please...don't leave." she begged.

"Are you...sure?" Natsu asked.

"Yes."

He got into the bed with her, under the sheets and held her cold shivering body in a tight embrace. He was a stranger, and it was a shame how he could comfort her better than a man she's wasted over three years with. Tonight he would cup her tears, and hold her tight, because, she deserved it.

_"Natsu, make love to me tonight." she moaned, her eyes glazed with lust. She pulled me to lie on top of her naked form. Her beautiful plump breasts and pink buds in the center of her melons. Her hair spread across the bed and her lips oh so swollen from my kisses. "Lucy, but I-"_

_"Shhh," she placed her dainty finger upon my lips. "Make love to me. Only you can turn off the fire burning inside me. Ease the ache with your lips. Spread my love with your tongue. Oh please!" She cried. "Love me Natsu!"_

Natsu!

Natsu!

"Natsu! Wake up! Something is poking my stomach." Lucy groaned. Natsu began to blush as the sunlight burned his eyes. He was having a wet dream, about Lucy. He was hard, and his ready cock was poking her.

"I-I need to go, I need to take a Shower."

"Oh, Okay, But there isn't any clothes here for you...you, I'll have to go buy some."

"Okay...go! Go!" Lucy was oblivious, and half- asleep to what was going on.

When Lucy returned, unsure if Natsu could fit the clothes, she heard the shower was still running. She also heard grunting and moaning. She covered her mouth and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She slowly began walking towards the bathroom, the moans getting louder and louder. Her heart was beating fast. Why was she going in there? No idea. Once she opened the door, her feet tipped closer to the shower curtain.

"Lucy!" he grunted she stopped in her footsteps.

_**'Did he...' **_She thought.

Then Natsu let out a long, loud groan; he came. Was he...masturbating? Thinking about...her? Lucy then quickly pulled back the curtain, Natsu's hair wild and wet, and his left hand on the wall for support, the other on his LARGE, well...girth.

"L-Lucy!" he staggered back, trying to cover himself. Lucy never was a person to take on big risks, but she was going take one now. She's had this flame inside, which needed to be fizzled out. She knew Natsu had an attraction to her. Not only did he say her name in this...moment, but also that night when he was asleep in the living room.

She then pressed her lips into his, wrapping her tongue around his. Natsu placed his hands on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She backed away for a moment to remove her clothes, joining him frantically in the shower. Natsu began biting Lucy's lip as he groped her round breasts. He then moved down to her neck, nibbling on it softly.

"Please Natsu." she breathed as she turned around pressing her bottom towards him. Natsu placed one hand on her hip firmly as the other inserted his dick into her wet cavern. He groaned at the intense warmth and tightness. He hadn't done this in a while, so his rhythm was WAY off. Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head. He was the biggest; widest she's ever been with. She could feel her walls spread. Her legs became wet noodles. She tried containing her cries, but the pleasure was so distracting. The only grip of anything she had was the shower walls.

Natsu was so lost in the pleasure; he laid on Lucy's back as he rumped her walls. They then changed positions where Natsu was holding Lucy upon the wall, and she was turned towards him. The heat of the shower made everything hotter. Natsu slurped up one of her pink buds, and pinched the other neglected nipple.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped as she felt him bite down on her nipple.

She was getting to her climax, and so was Natsu. His speed quickened as Lucy's walls clenched him tightly. He pulled out, sat Lucy down, and shook his creamy cum out.

Spent, and exhausted, the two found themselves spread out on the floor with the shower still on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Lucy woke up, she was in her bed, naked. Natsu was by her side, naked also. It was night already. She tried going back to bed, cuddling with him, but she heard a noise. She jumped out of bed and threw on a robe. When she got to the door, she opened it, only to be clogged in her head.

_"I can't be with you; .after seeing what you did to Gray, besides, you're a whore! You let me fuck you, and we've only known each other for four fucking days! You didn't get raped three years ago. I bet you let those boys fuck you silly. You enjoyed it didn't you? You're worthless! Absolutely worthless!" Natsu yelled at her as he faded into the darkness._

_"Natsu! Wait!" _

_..._

_"My dear Lucy, why did you do the things you did? You were supposed to be my little girl! Not some pill popping, alcoholic whore! I am sorely disappointed in you." Jude, Lucy's father cried._

_"Dad! NO! That isn't true!" she screamed._

_..._

_"You fucking slut. I never loved you. You were just some sex slave for me on the side. I was out spending your money. So dumb, so foolish." Gray laughed._

_"Burn in hell you bastard!"_

_..._

_"Lucy, that is what i named my daughter. I wanted her to accomplish so many things. You, you're not my daughter. You, you're not a part of me anymore. You couldn't have come out of my body. You're nothing to me." Layla, Lucy's mother said. The look on her face was so angered, so enraged._

_"Mo-Mother, I-I-I..."_

_"Hush! I may not have been there when it happened, but I s-"_

_**Lucy**_

_**Lucy**_

**Lucy**

Lucy

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. When she awoke, Natsu, Gray, her father, and Juvia were surrounding her. She was in the Hospital! Why in the hell did Gray bring that girl? Why did **HE** come?

"Can someone...explain?" she groaned.

"You were attacked. A Man by the name Burch Winrow hit you in the head. He could've done worse if i didn't get him. The police arrested him though." Natsu said. Burch...Winrow? That was one of the boys who raped her five years ago. He was supposed to be in prison for two more years. He wanted revenge? Tears began to cloud Lucy's eyes.

A police officer then walked into the room. "Ms. Heartphilla?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Officer Louwen; the attacker Burch Winrow was arrested and questioned. He said he wanted a vendetta for you getting him arrested three years ago. He also said he intended on killing you. So, he has had ten to fifteen years added on his time, Solitary confinement for the rest of his prison time, no phone calls, mailings, or any visitations. All so he doesn't plan any other schemes." the tall male officer said.

"What about the other two offenders?" Jude asked.

"Well, they have also been sentenced to solitary confinement for a year, no visitations for a year, and no phone calls or mailings for a year also." the officer said. "You'll be under police surveillance. Meaning we will send three police patrollers to sit outside of your apartment for watch." officer Louwen said.

"Thank you, officer." Lucy said. The policeman then left the room quietly.

"Lucy, I want you to stay with me. At the mansion."

"Father, I'll be fine by myself." she pleaded.

"No you won't. Gray isn't enough. You need to change location."

"So a big house where it's easy to snatch up a person is safer than a tight spaced apartment? Besides, Gray doesn't live there anymore." Lucy scoffed.

"You talk as if I'm not here." Gray said.

"You don't concern me. Why the hell are you even here?" she asked. "If you were really concerned, only you would come, but you brought her!"

"Wait, what is the matter here?" Jude asked.

"Apparently, five years wasted. He never loved me. Just the money. I was too trusting. Three years ago, i was so hurt from that tragedy. Then you came along." she started sobbing. "And made me feel like something. He helped me look away from...what happened, but he was just a traitor like the others."

"Gray, is this true?" her father was baffled. Especially after taking Gray in so easily, helping his business grow and everything. Gray just stood there dumbfounded. He then stormed out. Leaving Juvia standing there, staring at Natsu.

"N-Natsu, It's been so long...how are you d-"

"Juvia, Not now. After you doing something like this...I guess you're not a priority. Years ago, that wasn't anything. Because if YOU cared, you'd help me get through what i was going through." she had the same dumbfounded look Gray had. She then left, just like he did.

"Well, if you wish to stay at your home, i guess i cannot push you to do something you don't want to. I love you Lucy. Your my only child, and plus my little princess." Jude smiled as he kissed her forehead, and left.

_**Four Years later**_

The 7 month old baby girl, Audrey cooed adorably as she was cradled in her mother's arms. Lucy began to sing the sweet lullaby to her baby girl.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Lucy, I'll be home soon, okay?" Natsu said on the other line.

"I thought you had a late shift tonight?"

"My Manager let me off, I got another raise, $25 an hour!" he cheered. Natsu worked at an architect company, he's been working there for about two years, and has really changed his life. He and Lucy had just got married before their little girl was born. Audrey looked like him all the way. She had his pinkish hair, his golden eyes, but Lucy's lips and nose. He was truly glad he stepped off of the roof with Lucy four years ago, she was his angel, and he would never let her go.

"Oh! That's great babe!" she rejoiced. "I'll see you when you get home, I'm feeding Audrey."

"I Love you, tell little Audrey I love her too." he said childishly.

"I love you." she smiled. "Tell daddy bye!"

Audrey cooed in the phone.

_**Click***_

As time began to pass, Lucy got worried. He should have been home by now, whenever he said he was on the way, he was on the way. She put the baby to bed and began to get nervous.

**1 hour later**

She called several times, but he didn't answer. She decided to leave a voice mail, "Hey, Natsu where are you, I'm getting worried, call me back when you get this."

**2 hours later**

"Natsu, baby, just...please answer the phone!" she cried. She clicked on the news, and called the police.

"Hello! Please! My husband said he would be home, it's been three hours, he hasn't an-" she looked at the television, and dropped the phone...in absolute shock.

_Tonight's' news, a young twenty- five year old man named Natsu Dragneel has been reported wounded in a car wreck. He has been proved in a severe condition. Investigators are saying this may possibly be attempted. They also say when the young man awakes; they shall question him for any clues to see if this was to be a homicide. I'm Mira Jane, and this is channel 8 news._

Her mind went blank. This couldn't be. Not her pride & Joy. The love of her life. Not after all that's happened. They were going to have a wonderful life. She picked up the phone, called her friend Levy, and asked her to watch Audrey as she rushed to the hospital.

"Yes, how may I help you ma-am?"

"I need to see my husband."

"Name please?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said.

"He's in room 756 B, fifth floor."

When she got there, there were officers surrounding him. She attempted walking inside, but the woman officer stopped her.

"Miss, I'm afraid you cannot go inside right now."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?! THAT'S MY FUCKING HUSBAND!" she screamed. The officer was holding her back. Lucy didn't care about the woman being the law. She would see her husband, whether these people liked it or not.

"Not right now mi-"

"Back up! OUT OF MY WAY!" Lucy pushed the woman aside and rushed into the patient room.

She tipped to Natsu's side, taking his hand gently. The lady officer pressed to remove Lucy, but the other male officers allowed her to stay.

"Natsu, baby, wake up." She cried as she rubbed his pink hair. He looked so painful, but peaceful at the same time. Was that even possible. Natsu woke up up, slowly, very slowly. The first person he stared at was Lucy. A smile slowly crept upon his face.

"What are you crying about?" he said, his voice dry as sandpaper.

"You need water?" she asked.

He nodded. She reached onto the nearby drawer and grabbed the jug of water.

"Mr. Dragneel, do you remember anything?" the blonde haired officer asked.

"Uh... a bit."

"Okay, I'm Officer Laxus, and his is officer Gajeel. We will be asking you questions."

Natsu sat up, wincing in pain.

"Now tell us what happened when you got off of work."

"Well...tonight, I didn't have to work a late shift, so i was getting home early. I called my wife, to let her know, and not shortly afterwards, a car hit the left side of mine. I was definitely furious, I was on Grey lagoon St., and you know that's a very, dark lone road, somewhere in the woods. That was the quickest way home, so i took that road. The car was all black. They swerved as if they were a bit drunk, and it was a Ferrari, windows tinted black, red rims. They pushed me into the ditch, but before I fell unconscious, I saw that their license plate said: '_**GStormz**_'."

Lucy's eyes budged wildly. That was Gray's car. Gray' car was just the exact description!

"It was Gray. GRAY FULLBUSTER! My ex... That's his car!" Lucy yelled.

"Do you know where this man lives?" officer Gajeel asked.

"Uh, not exactly, i haven't seen him in four or five years."

"We'll get right on the case. Get well." Officer Laxus said.

"Goodnight."

_**'That bastard Gray...'**_ Lucy thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The officers arrived at Gray's apartment the next afternoon with a warrant.

"Mr. Fullbuster? Are you there sir?" Gajeel asked, banging on the door.

"Now what the hell do you want wi-" Gray opened the door, mid-sentence. He was confused as to why the police were at his apartment.

"We're here for a warrant. We will be taking you back to our quarters for questioning." Laxus said.

"Questioning of what?" Gray asked.

"Well last night, a young man was in a car wreck, Natsu Dragneel?"

"What about him, I haven't seen him in four years. That bastard stole Lucy from me!" Gray belted. He shouldn't have said that, that just brought up a reason for Gray to be a prime suspect.

...

When they arrived at the station, they headed straight to the interrogation room. Gray was nervous, of course.

"Mr. Fullbuster?"

"Yes?"

"Where were you located last night, around 9 to 11 p.m.?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, I was at home. It was an off day for me, so I was just resting. Around that time, I was with a few buddies from work, a few beers, playing some poker." he said, confidently.

"Do you drive an all-black Ferrari, black tinted windows, and **GStormz **as your license plate?"

"Ummm...yes, I actually think it's kind of corny, but my girlfriend says it's cu-"

"Who is your girlfriend?" Laxus asked, giving Gray the look.

"This is ridiculous; I thought you were asking about some wreck, not some Love game?" He retorted.

Gajeel stepped to Gray and uppercut Gray's gut. "Yeah, punk your right. Let's get to the chase. Did you attempt to kill Natsu Dragneel?"

"No." Gray winced.

"Well, i don't see how, like you said pal..." He punched Gray in the jaw, blood shooting from his mouth. "He took this Lucy chick away, right?"

"You're just a crooked cop, what do you know!" Gray belted, veins protruding thought his skin of his neck. Gajeel stretched gray's hand out and hit it with his club. Gray screamed in pain, he felt like his fingers cracked under that foul blow.

"That's enough Gajeel." Laxus said as he threw Gray a towel to wipe his blood from his face. "Now, did you have anything to do with Natsu' Dragneel's injuries?"

"I said no dumbass! I was with my buddies and my girl!"

"Well, how did your car leave your vicinity and you weren't in it?" Laxus asked.

"Well, My Girlfriend Juvia said she needed to go to work, so I let her borrow my car."

"Wait, what's her name?"

"Juvia, Juvia -."

"W-what!? Juvia -! She's had a series of battery charges pressed on her, she's been in and out of jail. She was supposed to be in a mental ward this very minute. They've been searching for a year." Gajeel said, surprisingly.

"N-no, she told me her mother lied and got her admitted to get rid of her."

"Gray, Juvia's mother died when Juvia was giving birth. Then her father brought her here, and placed her in a foster home." Laxus started. "The home began to see a dramatic darkness to her, and placed her in the mental ward."

That was impossible. So everything she told him, a lie?

"Can you try and get her down here?" he asked.

"Yeah." Gray got his phone and called her cellphone. "Juvia, where are you?"

"I did it Gray! I didn't kill him, but I'm heading to Ve hospital now! He has caused me so much pain! That girl stole him away! And he has stolen her away! I love you! But i want to see you happy!" Juvia exclaimed.

"W-what?!" he screamed. "You're headed to the hospital!?" Gajeel and Laxus rushed from the room, they had to get there before her, or Natsu, and maybe Lucy would be killed. No telling what Juvia can do.

...

"Yes, I'm here to visit my poor friend." Juvia said innocently, the revolver hidden well in the pocket of her blue trench coat. "Natsu Dragneel."

"He's in room 756 B, fifth floor." The woman smiled.

"God bless you." Juvia smirked.

Juvia decided to take the stairs; this hospital had the stairs that were hidden off where there were no cameras. She could prepare the gun in there.

Right as she was preparing it, the officers arrived in the hospital.

"Ma'am, did you see a dark blue haired girl, deep Russian accent?" Laxus asked.

"Umm, yes, she went to room 756 b, fifth floor." The startled girl replied.

They rushed to the elevators, but they were taking too long, they didn't have time for that, so they rushed up the stairs.

When they reached the fifth floor, they heard a loud gun shot, and screams filled the air. Outside of Natsu's room, Juvia and Lucy wrestled, trying to get the gun. Lucy got on top of Juvia and began punching her wildly.

"You bitch!" Lucy cried, tears leaking from her eyes.

Gajeel ran to remove Lucy, and Laxus ran into Natsu's room, seeing he was safe, but he was wondering what was happening.

"What the hell is happening!?" he questioned.

"Just rest, sir."

"No! My wife is out there! I heard gunshots!"

"She's safe sir."

"GET OFF VA ME! LET ME!" Juvia struggled. "I HATE HIM!" She shrieked as Gajeel placed the handcuffs on Juvia's wrists. "Brûler en enfer! Oubliez mon visage!" She cursed in French.

They took her away as they mended to the minor wounds Lucy had.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you lived."

"Me too."

...

" Why did you help me that day?" Natsu asked as they walked from the hospital the next day.

"I din't know, You asked me this once before." She laughed.

"I know, but I didn't get a good answer."

"What did you want me to say, I was desperate and needed a companion?"

"To be honest, I kinda thought you were pretty desperate. I mean, a stranger, who was going to kill himself?" He joked. "Just don't bring any strange men to our home."

Lucy laughed. she couldn't explain why she did what she did. she just knew that it was something magical that brought him to her. and she was happy for that. she fell in love with a stranger.

...

Thanks for reading, I had to edit a few things. hope you liked it.


End file.
